


Lost

by TheGodsQuill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of drug use, Eventual Sex, Gay, M/M, Modern Era, More tags to be added, Vampire AU, Vampire x Human, Voltron, minimal amount of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodsQuill/pseuds/TheGodsQuill
Summary: Lance thought he lived in a normal town, a normal world. That’s until he stumbles across the mysterious Takashi Shirogane’s home in the woods after getting lost. He is forced to stay there, working as a servant. However, with this stranger’s good looks and kind voice, is everything as bad as others made living with your captor made it out to be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I’m thinking this is going to be a small story that I’m working on. I’m planning around eight chapters, but there may be more. I’ve got a basic outline for it all, and I really hope that I stick with it.

“Come on, you guys, catch up!” Lance called, turning back to his two friends. He, along with his best friends, Hunk and Pidge, were out in the woods, exploring. They had just gotten back from a week long trip from upstate, and they were half to be out in the forest after a terribly long car ride. 

Pidge let out a groan as she held onto Hunk’s arm. “We’re going as fast as we can, Lance.” She said, rolling her eyes. He giggled cutely as he watched. Lance desperately wanted the two to get together. They were both desperately pining after one another- it was almost sickening, but in a cute way, of course. 

The two eventually caught up to Lance went he chose to sit down at a river bed. They all lounged back against a massive rock, bathing in the sun. 

“Look at that cloud! It looks like an owl!” Pidge exclaimed, pointing up in the sky.

“I don’t think so. That looks much more like a dog to me.” Hunk chuckled, casually slinging his arm over Pidge’s shoulder. 

“No way. That’s totally a bat.” Lance said, shaking his head. As time went on, the trio pointed out differently shaped clouds, having fun with their childish game. However, Lance started to have to pee. 

“I’ve got to go and take a piss. I’ll be back soon.” He smiled, getting up and starting to walk away from the two. 

As Lance hopped and kept over rocks and trees, rushing through the forest to find an appropriate spot, he managed to get separated from his friends. He didn’t even realize how far he’d gone before he’d ducked behind a tree and took care of business. 

Lance started to walk back, humming a small tune. When he couldn’t find the river, he realized what sort of predicament he had put himself in. 

He immediately froze and turnt around in a circle, looking for the two. Suddenly, the snap of a branch echoed through the clearing he had found himself in. Lance jumped and grew weary. 

“Come out, you guys. It’s not funny.” He grumbled, starting to walk around, looking behind stumps for the two trouble makers. Another snap was heard. Lance then decided that whatever was making those noises definitely wasn’t human. He let out a small whimper and bolted off into the forest in a random direction, just managing to get even more lost. 

After maybe an hour of wandering, Lance stumbled across an ornate house, smoke billowing up from the chimney. Disregarding all the stories he was told as a child, Lance bravely went up to what he assumed was the front door and knocked. 

As he waited, Lance realized how cold it was. He started to shiver, blood pounding in his ears. He wrapped his arms around himself, something in his gut telling- no, screaming at him- to run away. But where would he run to? He had no clue where Hunk or Pidge were! 

“Open up! Please! I’m lost and want to go home!” Lance exclaimed, pounding his fist against the locked door. 

Suddenly, a click was heard and the door burst open. In a flurry of black and silver, a sweet smelling cloth was pressed to Lance’s nose. He fell against a massive hulk of something and promptly passed out, his body starting to relax despite being in the face of danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thought he lived in a normal town, a normal world. That’s until he stumbles across the mysterious Takashi Shirogane’s home in the woods after getting lost. He is forced to stay there, working as a servant. However, with this stranger’s good looks and kind voice, is everything as bad as others made living with your captor made it out to be?

Lance let out a small groan as his bright blue eyes shot open. There were three things that in that moment he realized. 

One, Lance was tied up to a chair and gagged. He stated to thrash around, thinking that would be the best way to escape his bonds. There had to be a way out, right? Whoever the mad man was that drugged Lance and tied him up must be crazier when he’s awake. Lance didn’t want to be here to find out. 

Second, the air he breathed in had a metallic scent to it. Something was off and was causing the hair on his arms to raise. Where was he? 

When Lance realized that escape was futile, he slumped down in the chair in defeat. It was in that moment when he decided to look up. He then saw his captor. 

Lance swore he lost any air in his lungs when he set his eyes on this beautiful specimen. The so called ‘mad man’ had sleek, silver hair that was styled to perfectly frame his squared face. From where Lance could see, there wasn’t an imperfection on his body. His creamy white skin traveled on for ever, his arms and legs heavily muscled. The man’s eyes twinkled a light gray, looking at Lance in amusement. 

In that moment, Lance realized his third and final thing. His captor was drop dead gorgeous. And Lance, now seeing this man, didn’t want to cause him any harm or pain, in fear that he would frown, or do something to distort his beautiful, wrinkle free face. 

As Lance continued to gawk, feeling very self conscious of his own body, the man stepped forwards, placing a cold finger tip on Lance’s shoulder. He started to walk around in a circle around the chair, as if he was examining Lance. Now, Lance from this man’s touch, started to shiver, he was just that cold. But the steadfast gaze that the silver haired man was giving him ignited a fire in his gut, almost as if he was falling under some type of spell. 

“My name is Takashi Shirogane, Lord of this estate. You came here, looking for refuge. And now I am giving it to you. Is that correct?” The man’s crisp accent snapped Lance out of his paralysis. He looked up at him, eyes wide as he nodded. He would do anything for this man, as long as he gave the word. 

Takashi Shirogane then snapped his fingers, and Lance’s ropes and gag fell down in a pile next to him on the floor. He twisted his wrists around and massaged his jaw to bring feeling back as he waited for the beautiful man to speak again. 

“Splendid. Now, I offer you a choice. You can either leave and return to your mundane life, doing whatever it is that you do. Or, you can remain here with me, acting as my servant. You will be expected to perform household duties to the fullest, making sure everything in this home remains in a pristine condition. So choose, little one. And let it be known that this choose will alter the rest of your life.”

Lance’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. The answer was simple. He would stay. His friends and family fell to the back of his mind. All that he could focus on the way the man’s lips pursed when he spoke. He could barely stand up, he was so mesmerized. Takashi started to grow impatient. 

“I asked you a question. I expect an answer.” He said, irritation in his voice. 

“I’ll stay!” Lance felt fear pool in his stomach. He’d disappointed him! Oh, he was done for. However, he soon relaxed when the man smiled. 

“Perfect. Now, I expect that you will address me as Master, or Sir. What is your name?” Takashi took Lance’s hand and helped him into a standing position. 

“Lance- Uh... I’m Lance McClain.” He said, unable to not notice how cold his new Master’s hands were. Maybe it was just the heating in the house? 

“Well, welcome to my home, Lance McClain. Why don’t you join me on a tour?” He started to walk out the door, turning to look back at Lance. 

The frightened man scampered after Takashi. Maybe, for the sake of his mind, he should refer to the man as Shiro? That sounded like a cute enough nickname to try and humanize this angelic looking being. Yes, Shiro was perfect. 

Shiro started to show Lance through the home, pointing out the large, colonial style kitchen, and the cozy red themed lounge. He was finally brought to his small yet perfect room. 

“You will be sleeping her. I am just down the hall. If I ever need you, I will ring a bell. I expect for you to be at my side as fast as you can.” Shiro explained, standing in the doorway and allowing Lance to examine his quaint room. 

“Now, since this is your first night here, I don’t expect you to make any meals. However, starting tomorrow, your full duties will begin. Breakfast is eaten at eight, lunch at noon, and dinner at six.” 

Lance had moved over to the bed, thinking of ways to make this place more of his own. Maybe if he had any free time, he could pick flowers and hang them up? That would look pretty enough! He turned back to Shiro and smiled. 

“Thank you, Sir, for allowing me to stay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Lance hummed, watching as the man stepped out and walked down the hall. 

When he was gone, Lance shut the door and lay down on his bed. Everything was perfect. And with that final happy thought, Lance fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and share!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and share this with your friends!


End file.
